Suspension is an integral part of an automobile. Generally, suspension includes a system of springs, shock absorbers and control arms that connect a vehicle to its wheels and allows relative motion between the two. Suspension serve a dual purpose—contributing to the vehicle's roadholding/handling and braking for good active safety and driving pleasure, and keeping vehicle occupants comfortable and reasonably well suppress from road noise, bumps, and vibrations, etc. Control arms of the suspension are used to guide and steer the wheels. The control arm provides on one side the connection with the bearing arrangement of the wheel and on the other side the connection with the vehicle body. During operation of the vehicle, the control arms are constantly subjected to various degrees of stress and its components can wear out resulting in various problems, which range from noise coming from the suspension to more serious damage to the wheels and other automotive systems. Replacement of worn control arms with new ones can be expensive. Therefore, there is a need for inexpensive mechanism for repairing used control arms to extend their service life.